


纱幕花园的音乐精灵

by IvyLili



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: My Fallen London OCs having dinner in a small tavern in Veilgarden. There is a lovely surprise.
Kudos: 1





	纱幕花园的音乐精灵

**Author's Note:**

> The Chinese version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509847

“祝贺你！”瑞贝卡·凯利举起蘑菇酒，“为你的新书干杯！”

“谢谢，贝琪，”莉莉·埃布纳翘翘嘴角，“干杯。这儿真是棒极了。”

这是莉莉第一次来到这家名为“漫游者”的餐厅。在有着众多咖啡馆、酒吧和餐厅的纱幕花园，这家在招牌上画着面具和玫瑰花的小店并不算特别出名；不过，瑞贝卡说这儿的贻贝和鳗鱼做得美味极了，而且还有玫瑰刨冰作为餐后甜点——用的是来自伊瑞姆的真材实料。

“每星期五晚上他们还会安排钢琴表演！”最后，瑞贝卡还这样补充道。

在她们按照预订的时间来到餐厅的时候，钢琴声已经响起来了；一位穿着燕尾服的先生坐在三角钢琴跟前弹着门德尔松的《春之歌》。

“怎么样？”瑞贝卡朝莉莉挤了挤眼睛。

无法否认的是这琴声确实相当优美；不过很快，姑娘们的注意力就已经从音乐上移开了。她们一面享用着可口的晚餐，一面构思起新的诗歌、小说和未来，甚至忘记了夜晚时光的流逝。

“我的诗集……我要叫它‘烛光’。”瑞贝卡的声音好似歌唱一般，“当星辰也不再真实的时候，只有烛光属于我们自己，而它燃烧于心底……”

莉莉点了点头，蘑菇酒已经让她有了些朦胧的微醺。“而我要写那个我早就想写的故事，当鸢尾花的季节到来的时候……”

她依着笛子轻盈的旋律，用手指尖在桌上敲出节拍。“我知道这首歌。‘蓝蓝的薰衣草’——我小时候听母亲唱过，她说那首歌已经很古老了……”

瑞贝卡却不说话了，而是转过脸望向钢琴的方向；于是莉莉也顺着她的视线看了过去。

钢琴前已经空无一人，那穿燕尾服的先生早就完成了这一晚的演奏，从座位上离开了，而此时还坐在餐厅里的零零散散的顾客当中，也并没有人在吹笛子或是其他什么类似的乐器。

“——天啊。这是真的吗？”过了好一阵子，瑞贝卡才低声地说了这么一句。

莉莉有些不明就里地皱了皱眉。“怎么……？”

瑞贝卡的语气变得有些兴奋了起来。“莉莉，我想我们得到了音乐精灵的眷顾。”

“音乐精灵？那是谁？”

“——哦，我忘了你是在地表长大的了。在这里，人们传说，有一个精灵栖居在纱幕花园一带，有时会在酒吧或者街角不拘什么地方吹奏他的笛子。如果运气再好一点的话，甚至可以看见他对你微笑，不过……很可惜，我是从来没有看见过他啦。有人说他来自镜子背后的那个世界，也有人说他是很久以前曾经生活在这里的一个漂亮青年。不过有一点是可以确定的，那就是精灵的笛声会给人带来快乐和幸运。”

“真的吗？”莉莉惊喜地说道，“那可真是……太好了。”

“或许他也很喜欢你那本新书哩。”瑞贝卡笑着说。

莉莉朝空中举了举酒杯。“非常感谢……敬你，亲爱的精灵先生。”

在悠扬的笛声渐渐消隐下去的时候，姑娘们确定，自己听见了虚空中一阵愉快的轻笑。


End file.
